Miko no Makimono
by cakeiton
Summary: Four years after leaving the feudal era, a mysterious Miko Scroll reopens the well, allowing Kagome to be visited by two demons from her past. It tells the last battle between men and youkai and three weapons that would tip the odds. Kagome joins the two back through the well to solve the mystery, find herself, and defend the youkai from annihilation.
1. Chapter 1

_Miko Research and the Semi-Youkai_

I don't own anything Inuyasha

...

These nights had become common. The early evening darkness filtered in through her kitchen windows as Kagome stared unfocused at a scattered collection of paper. Her modest pajamas failed to provide the comfort the soft material promised, but only one thing did anyways. A familiar pressure built at her temples and Kagome's hands flared pink in response, illuminating the room in warm reiki. With a deep, welcomed breath she sighed and glanced around from the table, feeling tired.

Books on feudal era history and legend, along with items from the shrine's storehouses, were strewn across the front room in an array of neat piles that only made sense to her, while the more promising ones took up space in her room waiting to be researched again. Well, her mom's old room. Her high school bedroom was currently empty of everything, except memories. She couldn't even stand to look at the bed Inuyasha used to nap on. Looking back it was a childish thing to do; removing furniture doesn't take away the past. Then again, she did so many childish things back then. Now that four years passed Kagome had come to realize she was just a kid when she left the feudal age behind.

She took a small sip from her sake glass. The cloudy liquid burned sweetly on the way down and it pressed against the knot in her stomach that hadn't released for seven years now. Since her powers were fully released from the dark nature of the Shikon jewel's barrier, her spirit was constantly fighting with something inside. It was light at first, barely noticable, but the battle waged internally increased over the years. Now, she couldn't go a week without feeling the pain.

The empty house screamed at her through lonely silence, making it feel endless. It was too much space for just her, but still, she promised Mother to take care of the shrine when Sota left to be a genius in college and _ojiisan_ had passed years ago. It was just as well that her mother had moved. She would have been more than disappointed to see Kagome not moving on; still stuck in the past, still living for people who are long since dead, still escaping her present responsibilities, and still putting everyone else first. Over the recent years she felt herself slowly draining like her weekly sake trying to warm something inside her. She was glad her mother wasn't constantly around to see… whatever it was Kagome was doing to herself.

_I just feel so dull_. She knew why. All that time searching for shards, learning to fight, destroying those who would hurt her friends, and surrounded by beings more powerful than anyone from her time could imagine had created a longing for the danger again. They were scary and she got hurt, but it set a standard that her current life couldn't reach. She was no fighter, but she missed feeling like a protector. She missed adrenaline. Kagome looked down at the small cup in her hand.

_I don't need to be lulled… I need to be sharpened. _Still, she took another small gulp, pushing down her desires. It was never enough to become intoxicated, but the drink smoothed away the frayed edges of her every day. It helped her relax just a little from feeling that 'she' had left herself behind 500 years ago.

Sometimes, she sure didn't feel powerful. Another effect of the seal breaking had been her increased powers. They also happened to become the best aspirin- a simple flare of reiki would quell that unknown pain that plauged her. Wasting miko energy made it feel like she could breathe. Glancing down at her hand she flared the powers again. Though the heat vanished in her fingers she smiled. If it wasn't for the increased spiritual powers she might have never located the youkai in this time.

None full blooded, of course. It was no wonder she had never noticed them before; all of their auras were so weak. Generation after generation of mating with humans seemed to have lost not only full youkai, but their traditions and history as well. She thought about approaching some, notifying them on who they were and promising information on their demon ancestory, but she was sure they would try to commit her. In fact, she made it a point to stay away from most, only having contact with one. He also happened to have the strongest aura she has felt in her current time.

_Oh, Ankā _she mused to herself _Such a sweet kid._

Two years ago Kagome noticed a teenage boy that would visit the shrine once a week. At first it was just to give offerings then leave as if he was afraid to look at anything. If it wasn't for his youki strongly pushing against her senses constantly she would have left it alone, but it let Kagome realize he _knew_ he was part youkai. After a while he started looking around the grounds, but never approached anyone, including herself.

There was nothing too impressive about his build or his height. He was lean and moved as if he was in complete control of his body at all times. His jet black hair teased his eyes just beneath the brow and layered down his neck. Concentrating brown eyes seem to memorize his surroundings with just a glance. His smooth skin fit his features well, down to his smooth jaw line and straight nose. His concealment spell must have hidden his youkai traits, though Kagome had never seen him drop it.

About six months after his visits had started a section of the roof on the main storehouse collapsed. As Kagome cursed, attempting to sort through items that should have been reorganized years ago, she noticed the boy standing off by the God Tree. He seemed like he wanted to move forward and she wondered if he could sense her reiki the way she sense his youki. She flared it just slightly, and he took a step back in response.

Kagome didn't take her eyes away from his. He stared back, trying to hide his apprehension. With her sweetest smile she whispered, "Can you help me, please?" low enough to show that she recognized his above normal hearing. She hoped her acceptance was also heard.

The invisible wall holding him remained, but he didn't move away either. After a minute she went back to her task, only after she had her back to him did Kagome feel his aura approaching.

When he was right behind her she spoke, once again at a normal level. "I hope you do not fear me. Unlike what you feel I am not your enemy. Please don't think of me that way."

After a pause he responded. His voice was deeper than what his appearance would suggest, the baritone barely gripping on to younger tones, and ragged as if almost never used. "Wh-what should I think of you?" There was a determination in his voice to keep his confidence up and Kagome started to wonder if it was her he was nervous about.

Kagome looked around at the mess in front of her. A minute passed and she began thinking about the state of the rest of the shrine. With her mind set she turned around and looked at the boy for the first time close up. He looked… normal. Sad, serious, but normal.

"How about as an employer?" Some part of her loved shocking youkai without the means of spiritual powers.

It worked well after that. He got comfortable enough to converse, but always kept some information about himself to himself. That was fine with her. It was the same way she never once mentioned the well or her travels through time. Too many questions and too many memories came with the subject and she assumed the same with him. Still, she was warm and welcoming to him the way she was with everyone. He became a small link to the past she missed and never got over.

Anka seemed very interested in mikos as well as his own youkai history. For the first couple months Kagome would apologize for her lack in miko knowledge, saying she was only trained for a year before… circumstances caused it to stop. That's when he had a brilliant idea…

"Why isn't there more information about mikos and youkais? There is little information about confrontations and training. All I have found was that they are a weapon against youkai and the connection between powers and their purity."

Kagome nodded. Sadly, such information didn't seem to make it down from oral traditions the way youkai history became myths. She remembered feeling that hole in her heart again, like she lost something she never had in the first place. "That's all that survived, I suppose."

"I refuse to believe there is nothing," he continued, lightly shaking his head. Leaning against her kitchen counter, arms crossed and eyes paying the floor serious attention, he concentrated. Kagome looked up from the open case that he had just brought in from a storeroom and couldn't help but notice his anxiety.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked pushing the issue. She was surprised to hear of ting of hopefulness in her voice.

He looked at her with his serious eyes that could provoke action. Every time he opened his mouth it was for a purpose, something Kagome never got the hang of. He had a gift of relaying information without much speech and was an obvious natural leader. For someone as young as he looked, he exuded control… most of the time.

"Don't you want to know more about your kind?" The double sided question seemed to have been on his mind for a while. "I believe there is more information out there, we just have to commit to finding it."

"…We?" He tensed up as if he offended her and she smiled warmly to reassure him. "I mean, you would want to as well?"

"…Yes. I believe this to be important." He was looking almost too anxious for her answer_._

She glanced off into space. Her? Research? Uncover what others couldn't? It would be like a mission; an actual task, something meaningful, even if she couldn't find anything. It could be a link to the things she missed and will never have again. If she can make one thing from that time survive… it might be well worth all the effort. She would honor Kaede, Kikyo, Midoriko, Hitomiko… and maybe even find a little of herself lost deep in time, waiting for her to shine light on it again. Maybe it will help her move forward if she had a concrete place to start from.

Looking back at Anka she realized how long she had kept him waiting. His eyes were widened and fixed on her, though his face remained still; not moving until she answered.

"Anka," she started and he tensed his strong shoulders. "That sounds like a great idea."

She saw his first smile ever towards her that day as he relaxed and let out a relieved breath.

Drawing herself from memories and back to her kitchen table Kagome was wearing a smile as well. Her miko research was not her only link. Though she always remained cheerful, giving, and warm, Anka gave her back a little piece of herself.

A year had passed since their search began. She had so many questions she wanted answered and was kicking herself for not talking Kaede's head off everyday 500 years ago. Then again, she didn't have the same questions then that she has now.

_Can spiritual powers protect themselves? _

_Can they fight with the threat of disappearing?_

_What is this pressure that won't go away?_

And her main one, the one that set things in motion for her return. _Why did my body fight against Inuyasha?_

That question always brought up another, though it was directed at someone else.

_Was waiting really that terrible that you had to run off with another, Inuyasha?_

She scoffed to herself. Once a cheater, always… _no_. She should have known, all the red flags were there. She knew now that if you allow behavior the behavior will continue regardless. For the millionth time she reminded herself she was just a kid then.

Kagome sighed, than finished the sake in her cup. It wasn't right to label him so quickly. If she was going to be fair, then technically, for his kind, Inuyasha was only a kid back then too...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hana, the Cold Miko_

I don't own anything Inuyasha

...

_Near the end of the Feudal Era  
_

In all his years of training mikos, she scared him.

Early morning light was starting to seep through the chill of the Mino night, signalling that Summer was soon to be over. Years after years of waking up at dawn to prepare for those seeking his counsel made it impossible for him to sleep in, even on days that allowed it. Groaning, he got off his futon and promptly put it away, even if his old joints protested the motions. He dressed in his shrine priest garb and noticed his eyes took longer to adjust then yesterday- subtle signs of the old age slowly taking him. A sweet, wrinkled smile graced his kind face. Soon, he would join his wife in the land after. _Soon, Tsuma._

With a content sigh he slipped out of the hut,= and was greeted with the sight of both his daughters already at work. Clothed in their traditional white haoris and red hakamas they looked almost indistinguishable from each other, save for his youngest daughter's shoulder length hair and bubbly voice.

"Otosama!" Her young voice rang cheerfully, as if she hasn't seen him in years. He nodded in response as he watched her chestnut hair swing and shine in the dawn light.

"Kannushi-sama." He turned towards the serious tone of his eldest. The basket at her hip half full of flowers and herbs swayed as she walked gently towards her father. He loved his daughters equally, but he bonded with her more. She was bright, determined, and capable of anything she set her mind to. He had learned a lot from his eldest and hoped he had returned the favor during their lives.

"Nanako-miko," he teased, "you shall leave me with no work to do."

"You should be resting," she countered. "I will have your tea to you soon."

He shook his head, looking out to the faded green of his surroundings. Fall would be here soon. "Not now, where is Hana-chan?"

Nanako tensed. They had taken in the girl a year ago, but she had never relaxed around the child. She cleared her throat and hung her head slightly. "She had dreams again."

The priest glanced over his shoulder to the clearing at the end of the shrine steps. She's probably been there for hours already. Some nights, when she slept with eyes opened and mouthed silent words, little Hana would awake to sit on the shrine steps and wait for something to beckon her. His shoulders slumped in response before giving his daughter a quiet smile.

"Let's have tea for two… and on the steps." She nodded in obedience, though her tension did not ease. The tall grass clung to the wide legs of her hakama and she went to prepare a modest breakfast for the sleepless young miko and her aging father. He worried so much over the small miko. Hana was still a child, but… then again, after what happened, it was doubted any childhood innocence might be left. Not many survived tragedies gracefully and with Hana's, none but her survived at all.

The priest took a moment to watch after his concerned daughter._ Nanako is the hope of our shrine. She is strong and knowledgeable and the villagers respect her as a leader already. I know you are proud, Tsuma, my wife._

With a deep breath of cool air, the old man made his way slowly towards the shrine entrance, allowing the young girl to feel his approach. His old bones groaned but he still smiled, remembering days when he was a boy, running along these same stairs and how the bright red paint of the entrance called to him. The trees that surrounded the shrine all once had names given by him and his sisters, but he had forgotten most of them now. He was a houshi, like his father before him, but never took to his traveling ways. Here, it always felt like home, and he was happy to witness one last change of the seasons, watch his rooted childhood friends, bid him farewell in a symphony of color.

There was only one thing left undone.

The child has had a year to recover, and though powerful and skilled during training, she has not seemed to emotionally heal at all. She was found by villagers traveling from Owari. They came across a small town completely destroyed; the buildings burned and crushed, bodies everywhere, and the stench made their whole party sick. Moving through the decimated town, trying to avoid touching the remains of the dead as to not dishonor them, it was quickly deduced that it was the work of youkai. They worked throughout the day, quickly giving up on the attempt to piece together bodies for their burial, when a light shone through the smoke and dust. Two men approached it quickly and saw a miko barrier, surrounded by the demons covered in ash from their purified brothers.

The barrier was still holding strong, though the battle seemed to have been days ago. Screaming for the rest of their party to help, the two men started pushing heavy demon bodies aside, quickly getting closer to the barrier.

Inside, lying face-up on ground, was a thin girl in peasant's clothes no older than ten. Her brown hair covered her face, exposing only her small upturned nose, childish chin and one rounded eye. Her pupil was a pinprick lost in the green sea of her iris, lacking the light of life. She seemed as still and cold as the dead, but the barrier was still intact, so they had hope for her.

One man finally summoned courage and touched the barrier. With a sharp _ting_ that rang in their ears it dropped and the girl's body relaxed. When a man lifted her, they were shocked to see that where her body lay was a patch of tiny, purple flowers, as if undisturbed. They took a moment to stare at the tiny frame in the traveler's arms, intimidated by the display of her spiritual powers. Her now deceased village-kin had to know, but she in miko clothing. It almost appeared as if she was an orphan, but a priestess. They quickly decided to bring her to the shrine of a well talked about holy family that had been famous for years.

The priest, still making his descent towards that same small girl, remembered that day well. The travelers had so much hatred for youkai and were quick to claim this little girl was not only a testament of youkai cruelty, but a valuable weapon against them.

Recalling the man's rant his eyes narrowed. _A weapon_… All either race could think about was destroying each other… and themselves. Blinded by their ignorant hate, they felt it wrong she should be attacked, but righteous to use her as an instrument of war.

The child turned her head regarding the priest approaching as he reached the bottom. Brown locks still hung in her face and her eyes were still lacking notable signs of life. Nodding slightly, respectfully acknowledging his presence, she turned back to the far off distance where the sun was rising. On the ground, surrounding her feet, were blooming purple flowers.

_Hana. We named her Hana for her flowers_.

The old man took his seat next to her and gazed out into the forest past the clearing. He knew what was on the girl's mind, but never had any idea what she was thinking. She rarely slept peacefully, though he wished she could tell him her dreams. He wished she could speak at all, but being the only survivor of her town one knew if she ever could before the incident.

"It is a beautiful day for your flowers, Hana-chan." She turned to his direction, though her eyes remained distant. Slowly, she reached under her legs where he could not see then pulled out her bow and quiver. Raising her head until she caught his eyes she motioned east towards the coast then bowed her head. He knew what she meant to say- she was leaving. She was leaving today.

Hana remained still, waiting his response, but they both knew she did not need his approval. It took a minute for him to realize his breath was caught in his throat while his thoughts were being organized. This child miko was not ready to leave. She was so powerful, but was cut off and cold. She could never fully help others with a broken soul of her own. He worried for her and for any youkai, good or bad, that would cross her path.

"Hana-chan," he started and she moved her eyes to his. "Before you journey, I want you to understand balance."

She didn't move, but the jade eyes stayed focused, her way of saying she was listening. The breeze played with her hair, teasing to pull them away from her face, but the priest doubted she would ever allow herself to be so exposed.

With a sigh to collect himself he pushed on, "You were born to be powerful and pure. It was said that when man first came to existence their weakness was recognized. To rectify it the Kami created mikos and monks among us, those who can fight forces that normal mortals cannot."

Hana grinned. Squaring her shoulders, she bowed her head while the green eyes slid shut and brought two index fingers together. After a moment of concentrating her eyes opened and fingers moved apart, creating an orb between them of pure light that held steady. The only time her eyes shined is when they reflected her powers.

"Yes, child, but if everything was brilliant nothing would be glorious. We are not completely pure as it is unnatural for a living thing to be."

Her head cocked to the side and the orb faded out, small hands falling into her lap as if they were labeled useless.

He gave a reassuring smile. "Your power is good child, but I am taking about judgment. There are more than two sides to any situation and always more choices. Evil is a relative term- it applies differently to every different soul and when we pass on we will be judged for our judgment."

Her eyes widened noticeably through the strands invading her face, already knowing where the old priest was taking the conversation. His own gaze reached out to the forest again, avoiding her stare. It was a shameful thing to admit to himself, but the priest could not stare into her eyes for long. He felt a weakness within him every time and he had to turn away. Looking out towards the sleepy start of the new day, he sighed. It really was going to be beautiful. Autumn was creeping in slowly to claim the hot summer and it left the morning refreshingly crisp.

Gently, he continued his last lesson. "Justice is not revenge, nor does it follow only the rules of one be a good human is different from being a good snake and that is different from being a good bear."

She stood up slowly. He turned his eyes back to hers. They haven't moved. Her brow was wrinkled, but her eyes stayed locked and solid.

_My wife, if you were here, you could help her to understand. Please, help me now_. "You cannot classify youkai and ningen together to be judged similarly. They are creatures far more ancient then ourselves and are as much a part of this world and as different in definition as any other living thing."

Smoothly she pulled the quiver over her shoulder and held her bow tight.

"Understand me, youkai are as essential as water or forests, but are not above judgement. As we kill or drive off creatures that attack our villages with our weapons, punish humans that attack their kin with our courts, and bring down the ruling class that attacks our freedom through revolution. The miko is our strongest weapon against youkai that mean to hinder the balance by enslaving or murdering humans, but as _defense_."

Her eyes moved towards the east again, her frame of mind not wavering. He folded his hands between his knees and looked at the ground.

"Please, Hana-kun, _defend_ your kind, do not go looking to attack. Our teachings tell us that the soul who truly repents will be at peace as much as the one who never had the need to, but will suffer more to get there." He closed his eyes and spoke sadly, feeling like his words were lost on stubborn ears. "You need to recognize what is truly an enemy from what you consider to be evil, and understand it is not you to name them as such. By recognizing this, you will spare your soul unnecessary trails."

She looked at the priest hanging his head. He felt like he was failing her. She reached out maternally and touched his shoulders, reassuring him that his words were kind and thoughtful, even wise to some, than she looked at him with a smirk within her statuesque eyes. If he would have been looking at her he might have understood. Regardless of the consequences it was finally time for her judgment. She had waited to long for this time, and her justice will rule over all.

Hana took back her hand, reset the bow and quiver, and started heading east. Each step was destiny, the path she was taking fate. This time, the world will belong to her kind alone. The priest was right; everything was a balance, and it has been tipped in the favor of youkai for far too long.

Opening his eyes when he felt her aura fade he suddenly heard the clinking bowls and cups behind him. His old eyes tried to focus on the disappearing miko and he couldn't help but feel lost. His daughter had been looking at the steps so she would not fall, but stopped behind him when she saw Hana walking off.

"Kannushi-sama..."

He didn't turn around, but his shoulders fell.

"Father, where is she going?" Her voice was more filled concern then question. He was a good man, had devoted his life to others, and strongly loved his family unconditionally. What about this cold, eleven-year old child broke him so easily?

He finally looked back at his daughter as she arranged herself to sit next to him, putting the tray of rice and tea in front of them both. Searching his eyes for the underlying meaning she knew would be present in his answer she listened to his sad tone.

"She was forever out of my reach and could not stay here. However, I fear my failure will cause a great undoing. I hope wherever she goes someone stops her."

Nanako had not seen her father sad since her mother passed. She looked off towards the miko now completely covered by forest. "Stop her from what?"

_Tsuma_, the priest pleaded internally _please forgive me for not healing her._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hojo's Find_

I don't own anything Inuyasha

...

_Present Day_

A faint, blurred noise broke through her calm and foggy darkness. Following the rude intrusion of her peace was a pain that swelled at her temples. She felt the vibrations of pounding on wood off in the distance and that awful noise again. "Hig-i!"

Reluctantly, Kagome raised her head from the pillow. Sunlight burned her eyes as they groggily opened to meet the new day. Groaning, her hand cupped her forehead and bright light glowed through her fingers, releasing some of the unknown and constant oppression, but not the throbbing of sake working through her system.

_Ah, one more cup then necessary_. She really was such a lightweight.

The outside pounding broke through her thoughts and she sat up less gracefully than she intended. It was a voice making that noise and when it sounded again it could now be heard clear.

"Higurashi-san!"

_Oh hell, I forgot all about that_.

Sighing, the young miko got out of her bed. Yes, he was trying to help. Yes, he was sweet and she appreciated his friendship greatly. Yes, his family was as old as the feudal era and had many family treasures. But… it was _early _and he was **_loud_**. Reaching for her yukata that hung on the open door, she released just a little more reiki, hoping to stem any pain that might happen during this visit. The cotton was soft against her exposed arms as it slipped on and was tied tightly against her waist on her way out of the bedroom.

She bounced as lightly as possible down the stairs, but still wooden thumps resonated underneath her feet. The knocking on the kitchen door stopped when Hojo saw Kagome approach from the stairs, smile at him through the window, and then slid the door open.

He returned the smile, but had a brow risen in amusement. Her unruly bangs were joined by unruly long black blue locks that tucked into her yukata. Her eyes were half open though her smile was wide.

"Ohaiyo gonzaimasu, Akitoki-san," she said in sleepy tones, clearing her voice of hours of quiet that left it jagged on its edges.

"Ohaiyo gonzaimasu," he responded cheerily. The light and caring tone from junior high had stayed with him into adulthood. It was always welcoming and warm. He entered into the kitchen holding his messenger bag as if it was a precious gift.

Kagome slid the door closed and turned to join him in the room. She motioned for him to sit as she asked, "Have you eaten?"

Nodding, he took a seat at the head of the table where Kagome sat last night, bringing the bag into his lap.

"Here," she offered as she started rolling scrolls and moving books out of the way. She saw a small food stain on the scroll directly in Hojo's way. Though it wasn't anything important or valuable she winced as her grandpa's voice rang in her head, yelling his frustrations about treasured family heirlooms that only seemed to matter to him. Her heart tugged as she thought about her disregard for his honored items and rolled the scroll quickly. _Sorry, Gramps. _"I'll make tea," she offered, pushing back memories.

After moving everything to the living room to clear a spot for Hojo and herself she started the tea and began rinsing rice. The small routines helped wake her brain and prepare for whatever Hojo was so excited about over the phone.

"Honey?" she asked as she turned her face to him, her body still squared to the sink. His eyes rounded in surprised and a blush attached itself to his cheeks as he played with the hair on the back of his neck. Averting his eyes to the ground, laughing under his breath, he stumbled out, "Um, well…"

Kagome held up the small plastic jar of honey as his eyes came to meet her again. The embarrassment caught in his throat and his blush deepened. His uneasy gaze dropped, easing his tension and keeping his face out of sight from Kagome. Her heart reached out to him. She had never really given him a reason to pursue her since junior high, but his affection seemed to endure. Not wanting to embarrass him further, she continued the menial tasks of tea and rice.

As Hojo caught his breath she finally joined him at the table and took a seat to his right. The rice cooker buzzed lightly in the background as it started up and a silence grew between the two.

"So!" she said brightly to shine away the growing awkward tension. His eyes shot back up at her when the word broke his concentration. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

He blinked once then smiled so large his eyes became crescents over his less red cheeks. "Ah, yes," he said in his returning cheery voice. "Once you told me about your side project on mikos I remembered a story my mother used to tell about their healing powers."

_Oh, Hojo, I don't need any more remedies from your family store_. She still smiled sweetly at him as he spoke, but it was becoming more forced. _Looks like a dead end_.

Wrapped in the speech he practiced in his head that morning he continued, "She looked into it thinking it would sell well in the shop when she came across a tablet speaking of miko instructions or something amongst our heirlooms."

That got her attention.

He must have noticed her increased interest because his face and shoulders swelled with confidence. Straightening his back Hojo continued to rummage in his bag. "It took a while, but I finally found what she was talking about all those years ago." He pulled out a rectangular tablet the size of his hand wrapped in cotton handkerchief. Kagome unconsciously stood up slightly and leaned over the table to look at the hidden object closer while he meticulously uncovered it.

The dark, smooth piece was at least a couple inches thick and rounded on all edges with age. Trailing down the center were deeply etched characters, boldly disturbing the fluidity of the shiny stone. Kagome took a few seconds to stare at the piece and gather her excitement.

"Miko no makimono," she read aloud. _Scroll of the miko_.

Kagome's eyes genuinely brightened as she looked at Hojo, a heart-warming smiling stretching across her smooth skin.

The weight of it caught her off guard. Her hand hit the table as she took it completely from him and he immediately said something about taking a look at her injury, but she ignored it as his voice faded behind her thoughts. Reading the etchings on the stone she felt something right, something strong, and something familiar.

And it all together freaked her out.

"Higurashi-san?" She jerked her head his way. "Thought I lost you there for a minute."

"No… no. I'm still here," she whispered, though her voice sounded miles away.

"Here," he suggested gesturing at the tablet, "Turn it over."

"Eh?" she questioned while removing the thick handkerchief completely. It was then she felt the engravings on the bottom surrounding her fingertips. Quickly she flipped it over and laid it on the table to see small characters cascading down in three equal parts.

"Tanka," Hojo offered, referring to the type of poetry. He watched Kagome as she looked over the poems as if waiting for questions. When none were asked he had one himself. "Can you read it all?"

Without looking away from the stone she pinched her lips together and nodded. Her right hand was tapping on the wood of the table, mimicking the increasing beat of her heart.

He must have sensed some tension in her, because suddenly her left hand was in both of his. Jerking her head towards him Kagome saw Hojo looking as harmless as ever, but a rarely known seriousness marring his face.

"I know how hard you work on this, even though your health might not allow it. Please, let me help you with whatever you need. Let me be here for you. You haven't let anyone near since you came back from that gangster boyfriend four years ago. Don't you think it's time?"

_Time_, she mused while processing his words. _You don't know the first thing about Time and me_.

Another forced smile sugar coated the rejection as she regained her hand. "Thank you, that means a lot." She brought her eyes back to the tablet. "Focusing on this _is_ helping me. If I need anything I will let you know." Hojo paused, letting the silence of her dismissal fill the air and she quickly lightened the mood, "Besides, Anka is here doing this too. He's been a big help. I'm sure there is something we all can work on together."

Shoulders slumping down, Hojo sighed, but a small smile returned to his lips. "Anka is just a kid. How do you know you can trust him? You trust too easily. Sometimes," he laughed under his words, "_**I**_ even think you are too nice for your own good."

With a reassuring smile, Kagome promised, "Well, trust **me**. I can believe in Anka."

Hojo shrugged it off and ran a hand through his hair to concede to his old friend. After a minute he started to buckle his bag back up. Kagome secretly shot him a look as she idly ran her fingers over the small etchings.

_He wants to be there for me. I'm sorry, Hojo. Even if I wanted to, there's no way now_.

She looked back at the tablet.

_Not if this is what I think it is._

He watched her concentrating on the tablet; quiet, determined, and in a place he knew he couldn't reach. She was still in a way he hadn't seen her be in years.

"Do you have an idea what it means?"

Kagome took her time in responding and lied as she shook her head no.

Author's Note:

I know "Honey" probably isn't a Japanese sentiment, I just thought it was funny.


End file.
